Solaris
Solaris was the final area in Destroy All Humans! 2. Solaris was a moon base that belonged to the Soviet Union and the Blisk. It was divided into two sections: the Cosmonaut's territory and the Blisk's territory. Locations: Cosmonaut Base: Situated in the center of Solaris, and was the home of the cosmonauts. It housed four connected biodomes (a park-like biodome, the City Dome, the Garden biodome, and one with seemingly no purpose). City Dome: The largest of the four domes in the Cosmonaut Base and contained nine houses that the cosmonauts slept in. Unlike the other biodomes in Solaris, the City Dome's shell could be penetrated (without being destroyed by) Crypto's Weapons. Mining Site: Located in the northwest, the Mining Area was a complex of tunnels and a small base outside where the cosmonauts mined Uranium (via Ursa Miners). The mine was attacked twice by Crypto: once to destroy the Ursa Miners and twice, it was used as a Blisk stronghold until it was cleared out. Solar Array: An area in the northwest and south of the Mining Area. A mass of solar panels that powered Solaris was located. It was located outside of the Cosmonaut Valley. Lower Solar Array: An area in the Cosmonaut Valley, west of the Solar Array. Radar Dome: A large dome and the surrounding buildings were used as the laser tracking system for the Global Sporifying Weapon (GSW) that the Blisk planned on using. It had an energy door for a shield, but Crypto shut it down. Tennis Court: A mysterious biodome outside of the Cosmonaut Valley, east of Radar Dome. The biodome only contained a tennis court, and no cosmonauts were nearby. Communications Zone: An area in the south, that was used for communications and shuttle landings. The Eagle landed there. Northern Tunnel: A tunnel through Valley Ridge, which went from the Cosmonaut Base to Blisk Road. Southern Tunnel: A tunnel through Valley Ridge, which went from the Communications Zone to Blisk Road. Blisk Road: A road to the west of Valley Ridge and east of the Blisk Base. Blisk Base: The main Blisk hive. It was situated on a lake of poisonous goo in eastern Solaris. The base was divided into two circular parts, was connected by a tunnel, and was destroyed in an attack on it by Crypto and Natalya. Cosmonaut Valley: A valley that made a circular dip in most of Solaris. Valley Ridge: The slopes of the Cosmonaut Valley. Many small biodomes were located on its steps. Unknown Area: Located between the main dome area and the Blisk Area (southwest of the Mining area Landing Zone). It was a short tunnel that lead nowhere. Many cosmonauts milled about in the short tunnel which lead to an obelisk that was similar to that in 2001: A Space Odyssey. No missions or odd jobs took Crypto there, nor were there any Furotech cells or Alien Artifacts there. It appeared to be a 2001-related Easter Egg. Notes Despite the Moon having lower gravity than Earth. Crypto jumped no higher in that area than any other area. Appearances * Destroy All Humans! 2 Category:Invasion sites Category:Soviet Union Category:Blisk Category:Locations Category:Destroy All Humans! 2 Category:KGB